1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, a transmitting apparatus, a transmitting method, and a program, which can allow data to be mutually used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia contents, including information such as voices, characters, and images, for television broadcasting are transmitted by use of radio waves, and multimedia contents for Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) are transmitted by the use of a network via Internet Protocol (IP).
Multimedia contents (hereinafter referred to as “data broadcast contents”) transmitted by the data broadcasting and multimedia contents (hereinafter referred to as “IPTV contents”) may be transmitted by Broadcast Markup Language (BML) documents described in BML, which is a contents-description language specific to digital television broadcasting.
The BML documents for displaying the data broadcast contents are encoded using a binary encoding method, are packaged into a DSMCC module, and are transmitted via a data carousel method of sending data repeatedly.
A receiving apparatus for receiving data broadcast includes a data broadcast browser for watching the data broadcast. The data broadcast browser develops the DSMCC module in a working memory, extracts the BML documents, and displays the data broadcast contents on a display.
On the other hand, the BML documents for displaying the IPTV contents are stored in a server in a network. A receiving apparatus for receiving the IPTV includes an IPTV browser for watching the IPTV. The IPTV browser acquires the BML documents stored in the server through the network by the same process as displaying a usual web site and displays the IPTV contents on a display.
The data broadcast and the IPTV have different methods of transmitting contents or providing contents, but have a commonality that the contents are the BML documents. Accordingly, a framework is provided allowing the BML document of the data broadcast and the BML document of the IPTV to be converted into each other.
For example, a television receiver that can display broadcast programs transmitted in a television broadcast manner and contents transmitted through a network is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-312595.
However, a structure allowing the data broadcast browser and the IPTV browser to mutually utilize data contained in the contents is not known. In addition, it is difficult to mutually utilize the contents at the time of switching the data broadcast browser and the IPTV browser.
Thus, there is a need for allowing a data broadcast browser and an IPTV browser to mutually utilize data contained in contents.